Taking Chances
by Sparky176
Summary: St. Berry-takes place after Hell-O.“Our previous ultimatum still stands. So, will we be informing Mr. Schue of our imminent resignation from New Directions?” Kurt asked as he fixed his bangs.
1. Chapter 1

St. Berry-takes place after Hell-O, my interpretation of spoiler for Madonna episode. Rachel and Jesse-she falls for him but he's only playing her, until he falls for her. She quits Glee to be with him, but finds out why he went after her so she leaves him. Based on a dare from a friend-look at the end for the actually dare Tay sent me.

**

* * *

Taking Chances – Chapter 1**

As she heard the auditorium doors shut behind her she broke out into a sprint down the hallway to the dressing rooms. She ripped off her dress quickly before yanking on the white top and plaid skirt she had been wearing. She jammed her feet into the flats, ignoring her signature knee socks, as she grabbed her bag and purple cardigan before running to her car. As she started the engine she looked back to make sure that no one had come after her, nearly laughing at the thought. No one came after Rachel Berry-besides everyone was now immune to her diva walk outs, they probably just kept on practicing.

The short drive home was filled with thoughts of disbelief-since when did she have trouble singing a duet with Finn? Those were the times that she cherished-the times that she actually felt like Finn was letting his true feelings show, not worried about what everyone else was thinking of him, all that mattered where them and the music. And maybe the music meant a little too much this time. He wanted to start something and she wanted it to end. But after everything that happened between them-she just couldn't take it anymore; he's messed with her heart too many times now. Back when Glee started he chose Quinn over her and even used her when he found out Quinn was pregnant and thought New Directions was his ticket out of Lima. After the Baby-Gate fiasco that was Sectionals, she thought that they actually had a chance together, and for a few fleeting days they did. Until he chose Santana and Brittany over her-although she feels that her rendition of "Gives You Hell" was executed very well for such an impromptu performance. And now all of a sudden he chooses her? Did he actually want her this time, was he settling for her since he couldn't have Quinn, or was he jealous of Jesse? It's not like it really mattered now anyways.

When she got to her room she opened the bottom drawer of her dresser and pulled out her favorite pair of jeans-because yes, Rachel did own something besides plaid skirts and sweater vests. She teamed it with a tight red top and heels that Kurt made her buy when he was suppose to be making her over for Finn-she couldn't forget that embarrassing night for the life of her. She started a new playlist on her laptop before sitting down at her vanity to put her makeup on. She was meeting Jesse tonight for some karaoke, and she was going to look hot-it was like she told them in their little intervention-how many chances was she going to have.

* * *

Jesse picked her up right on time. As she slipped into the leather passenger seat of his black Mustang she took a deep breath. Screw the crappy week she had been having, she was actually going out on a Friday night, and with Jesse St. James-it was time to have some fun. The ride was filled with singing to the radio, and for once Rachel was actually relieved to not have to talk because she was nervous beyond belief. Sure she had sort of dated both Puck and Finn, but her and Puck never actually went anywhere and Finn usually forgot when they had dates, hence the couple's calendars. This was her first real, actually going out in public with a boy who doesn't have a girlfriend date, totally new territory for her. As he parked the car Rachel realized that it was a Karaoke Bar, and Rachel being Rachel, had no fake ID-she was totally screwed.

"Um, Jesse, you see McKinley High doesn't exactly respect the talent that I have so I am never in need of a fake ID, hence why I don't have one. Which is really odd because I am always prepared for everything, however I never thought that I would need a fake ID to get into a Karaoke Bar with the lead of our rival so I guess it isn't _that_ odd and-"

"Relax. I've got you covered." Jesse pulled out his wallet and handed Rachel a fake ID. "Got the picture off of your MySpace page. Besides, it's not like we'll really need one, the owner of the bar is my sister's boyfriend." Rachel looked at the ID which she had to say looked extremely good. A chill of excitement swept through her body.

Jesse placed his hand on her back to guide her between the tables as someone on stage was butchering _I'm a Slave for You_ on stage. Rachel cringed when the singer's voice cracked horribly.

"I know. Some people here are awful, but there are a few that aren't painful to listen to." Rachel was thankful of the dim lighting that hid the blush that crept up her neck and cheeks as he whispered into her ear. They grabbed a table near a corner and bent their heads over the menu of songs, each vetoing what the other suggested. After they finally settled on a song they sat back and watched the others.

As they walked together on stage Rachel was starting to feel the nerves-not the nervous nerves she felt before in the library with Jesse, but those non-scary butterflies in the stomach that come just before you know something amazing is about to happen. She grabbed her mic from the mic stand and sent a smile to Jesse over her shoulder as the first chords of _Livin' on a Prayer_ filtered through the speakers. He sent her a smile back before turning to the audience and starting the song. Goosebumbs spread over her arms as she listened to him sing-she was more turned on than the first time she heard Finn singing _You're the One That I Want_. As Rachel came in with the next part she heard the cheers coming from the audience and started walking towards Jesse. Together they sang the chorus and the crowd was loving them-who wouldn't?

They watched a few other performances before Jesse leaned over.

"I dare you to sing a song that I pick for you."

"And if I do?"

"You can pick one for me."

"Deal."

"Alright, I'll go tell them yours."

"Wait. I don't know until I get up there?"

"Now where would the fun in that be?"

Rachel watched him walk away wondering what she had gotten herself into. She had a feeling she was in way over her head when it came to Jesse. He brought back two bottles of water with him and sent her a smile which she attempted to return.

"Don't worry. I got them to put you on next." Rachel's mouth dropped open in shock. Rachel Berry was not one to be put into spots like this. She was always prepared. She carried extra clothes for her slushie attacks, she always had two hairdryers, straightners, and curling irons in case one broke on her, not to mention the rape whistle that her fathers gave her.

She didn't have anytime to let the shock and nerves set in because the next thing she knew she was being called up on stage. She let out a breath of relief when she heard _Satisfaction_ come on. The Rolling Stones were classic, and she knew this song like the back of her hand. She pulled her mic out of the stand and made her way to the center of the little stage. The further she got into the song the more she got into it and the more the crowd got into it-she fed off their energy. Walking back to their table she was stopped by a few random people to tell her how well she sounded-she sent them smiles and thanks back thinking that it felt good to finally have people appreciate her voice.

She slipped back into her seat and took a drink from her bottle of water.

"Not bad. I think that was even better than your Sectionals performance. So, have you picked one for me?"

"Yup. You're on next."

"I think I underestimated you."

"Careful, that kind of thinking gets you second place. I'd hate to have to break your little tradition of winning. It's a dirty job, but I guess someone's gotta do it."

"That'll be the day." Rachel took another drink and waited for Jesse's turn. She chose _Cryin'_ for him-she knew his voice was well matched to the song, and besides, who didn't love a little Aerosmith. And he didn't disappoint.

As Jesse pulled into her driveway and put the car into park she sucked in a breath-was he going to drop her off or walk her to the door, was he going to kiss her or not, was he going to tell her that he already had a girlfriend who was knocked up (hey, it happened to her before)?

"We have this whole choreography thing this weekend so I can't do anything, but want to do something Monday night. I can come over here after I get done with practice."

Rachel smiled at him, "Sure. Could you just make sure that you take down your Carmel parking pass before you park in front of my house. I doubt anyone will check, I just don't want to have to deal with anyone knowing we're together."

Jesse gently cupped Rachel's cheek before leaning in and kissing her. After kissing both Finn and Puck, Rachel thought she knew what a kiss was, but Jesse really was the best at everything.

* * *

Well, there's a start anyways-I always hate writing the beginning.

I know, I know, I have three other stories that I have been neglecting, but I got a dare from a friend-and I am horrible at passing up dares…

_I dare you to write a story that picks up where last night left off-of course, our favorite girl will be the main character and it's going to deal with the spoilers surrounding "Like A Virgin". Bare bones-Finn sleeps with Santana and Rachel sleeps with Jesse. New Directions finds out that Rachel is still seeing Jesse and they give her an ultimatum. Rachel quits but soon discovers that Jesse was playing her (actually turns out he was suppose to be playing her but his feelings were true (cliché I know, but a classic)). Someone unexpected (unexpected because I don't know who yet) talks Rachel into coming back. Rachel comes back but doesn't let on the reason for the break from Jesse (I'm getting visions of Kelly Clarkson's Cry). Things go fairly back to normal (if you could ever call McKinley High normal) until...Regionals!!! At which point Jesse and Rachel come face to face...and I will leave it to you from there._

_Good Luck and Kick Ass!_

As for the great news-today is April 15th-AKA Tax Day-which means I will finally have a life after tomorrow and can get all of my stories finished up-or at least updated a _**lot**_more frequently!! What possessed me to become an accountant-I will never know!!!

Hope you like it Tay!!!

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

Huge thanks to Tay, shinecsc, Felicity Dream, Maiqu, Lauren-Rose90, and whatthepho for your wonderful reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Taking Chances-Chapter 2**

Jesse looked through the pictures Rachel had around her room as she was looking through her music on iTunes.

"So how did your choreography go this weekend?"

"A weekend of hell, as always with Dakota. How was your practice today?"

"OK. I have to get a Madonna song ready to sing for tomorrow."  
"What? You're coach gives you guys homework?"

"Yup. Personally I think he should be spending more time cleaning up our routines, but apparently he feels that we need to get into the music icon that is known as Madonna. So he let us split up into groups of two or three and we have to prepare a song of her's to sing tomorrow at practice."

"Who's in your group?"

"Now that is the only good news. I told Mr. Schue that I was extremely busy tonight due to previous engagements and would not have the time to work anything with a partner or group well enough to do one of Madonna's work the justice that it deserves."

"What previous engagements do you have tonight?"  
"You."

"Talented and smart. So which song?"

"Haven't completely decided yet. I'm thinking _Like a Prayer_."

"Really, no inclination to do _Like a Virgin_? I could help you out with that one." When he noticed the scowl she was sending his way he immediately backpedaled. "Just kidding. You'll kill _Like a Prayer_. Want to practice now?"

"Now why would I want to waste my time doing that when my dads won't be home for another hour?" Rachel started one of her playlists before making her way over to here Jesse was standing.

"I missed you this weekend." He whispered as he moved her hair away from her neck and places a soft kiss to her shoulder.

Rachel let out a sigh before she could utter an answer. "I missed you too." Rachel tilted her head to grant Jesse access to her neck, which he took without hesitation. As he made his way up her jaw Rachel turned her head and captured his lips with hers. Within second things went from slow and somewhat controlled to frenzied and out of control with passion-and for once Rachel did not mind not being in control. He slowly puller her after him until his knees hit the bed and then tumbled them both down, never breaking contact. It wasn't until his hand had found its way under her shirt moving upwards that she called a stop to it.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not…I really do feel something for you Jesse, a lot, but not yet. I'm just not ready for that yet."

He dropped his head back and took a deep breath before running his hand through her hair and placing a soft kiss on her swollen lips. "It's ok Rach, I understand." He placed another couple of soft kisses on her lips before finally deepening one. It wasn't until she heard a deep moan, which she is pretty sure came from herself, that she pulled away with a question in her eyes. "Just because we aren't going to go any further doesn't mean that we can't kiss."

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Am I sure that I am going to have to take a dozen cold showers when I get home? Why not."

* * *

Rachel was just about to walk into the bathroom when she heard them talking.

"So how was it? Because Quinn said Finn had some timing issues so they never made it very far." She would recognize Brittany's voice anywhere, but it wasn't until she heard Santana's voice that coldness enveloped her.

"He did have timing issues. But the second time around was better."

"I always thought Quinn would be Finn's first-the whole head cheerleader quarterback thing. Who knew you'd get there first."

"Well I'm head cheerleader now."

Rachel turned around from the door and walked back down the hallway towards the choir room for practice. How could he? And with her? Just yesterday he was chasing after her in the parking lot trying to get her to go out with him. And then, what, he just fucked Santana, the queen of easy. She can't believe that she actually felt a little guilty over telling him no yesterday. She really was gullible when it came to Finn. As she walked into the room she sent a smile in Mr. Schue's direction before taking one of the open seats near Mercedes. She pulled out her sheet music for her song as the rest of the member meandered into the room.

Mr. Schue started off practice by randomly calling people up to perform their song. Finn and Santana were up first with _Into the Groove_. After the first verse Rachel got lost in her head to prevent some mental images of the two of them burning themselves on her retinas, and for once Rachel was completely spacing out during Glee practice. She wasn't sure how many times Mr. Schue called her name for her to perform, but from the looks on everyone else's faces it must have been a couple of time.

"Sorry Mr. Schue." She apologized as she handed the piano player her sheet music.

As she started _Like a Prayer_ she shut her eyes and thought back to the night before. Jesse had made her sing in a couple of times before he left her house and he pushed her vocal talents to the limits, something that very few have been able to inspire in her. The memory brought a smile to her face and a soul to the music. _Thank God for Jesse_. She thought, because without him she didn't think she would be able to make it through the song.

* * *

Jesse sat on her bed as Rachel paced back and forth in front of her vanity.

"Good job, Rachel. Good fucking job. That's all I get after I completely nailed _Like a Prayer_. I blew that song out of the water and all I get from Mr. Schue is good job. Not like I was expecting a standing O or anything, but someone, anyone could have complimented it and Mr. Schue could have come up with something more that Good job, Rachel."

"You need to toughen up Rach. The thing is, you've already shown how talented you are so everyone has raised their expectations of you that much more. I wish I could say it gets better, but it doesn't. You just have to grow a thick skin and only listen to the people whose opinion you truly value. Plus, considering how your school treats you-you could probably find the cure to cancer and you would still just get a good job."

"You know how they treat me?"

"After Sectionals I found out everything there is to know about you."

"And you still went out with me? Brave man."

"Want to show me how brave?"Rachel looked up at him to see his smirk firmly in place. She couldn't help but smile-how was she so lucky to get him? His smirk turned into a smile at the sight of hers and he reached out a hand to pull her down on the bed with him. He let out a chuckle at the surprised shriek that she let out. They laid side by side facing each other. He gently swept her hair behind her ear before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You're amazing Rachel, so don't let what other people say make you think any different."

Rachel turned her gaze from his eyes down to where she was absentmindedly tracing patterns on his chest. "But what if I'm not?"

Jesse tilted her chin up until he was staring straight into her eyes. "No matter what anyone says or what anyone, _anyone_, does, never let them make you think that you are not amazing. Ever." Rachel was slightly shocked at the conviction that he said it in. No one ever would have said anything like that about her. She felt her chest swell at the emotion that she felt for him. She leaned in and placed her lips gently against his in a soft caress. It was just suppose to be a quick kiss of thanks, but somehow it turned into so much more than that. She couldn't explain it, even with her vast vocabulary, but somehow she just knew, somehow it just felt right.

As he pulled away and rolled onto his back away from her she propped herself up on her elbow to stare down at him. "What's wrong?"

"Just needed a breather." He up at her alarm clock before taking a deep breath and looking back up at her. "What time are dad's back tonight?"

"They aren't. They went out of town to visit Daddy's sister. They'll be gone until Sunday night."

"Oh." She was surprised to hear the disappointment in his voice. What teenage boy in their right mind would reply like that in this kind of situation. "I should go then." He sat up and went to stand up off the bed before her hand snaked out and grabbed his wrist.

"What?! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just I think it would be best if I left now."

"And if I don't want you to?"

"Rach, I don't want you to regret anything tomorrow." Jesse couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. He was supposed to be seducing her, but somewhere along the way things got screwed up. He had heard all the rumors about her, and after taking a look at her MySpace page he thought that what was said about her was true and the thought of seducing her sounded more revolting than giving himself a lobotomy with a rusty ice pick. But when you were the best you had to make some sacrifices, he knew that. What he didn't know was that there really was no sacrifice when it came to Rachel Berry. He was right when he said that her performance at Sectionals was flawed, it was, but when they sang _Hello_ he couldn't find a single thing wrong with her performance.

"I'll never regret it." He silently asked her again, but she just bent forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He truly hoped that she wouldn't.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed-I know love that St. Berry goodness and there is plenty more to come!

And for any of you following my _A Few Small Bruises_, the next chapter is almost done, so hopefully within the next day or two I can get that up. Thank God tax season is finally over!

Please Review and let me know what you thought!!! Pretty please!


	3. Chapter 3

I thought there was going to be major douche bageriness ala Jesse last night, and I was so glad that there wasn't-yet so sad at the end-poor Rachel. I really hope she gets something, anything remotely resembling a break soon.

**

* * *

Taking Chances-Chapter 3**

Rachel couldn't wipe off the smile from her face Wednesday morning as she pulled the books from her locker. She meant what she told Jesse last night-she will never regret it-and she was right. She felt alive and better than ever, and nothing was going to mess with her day. She shut her locker only to come face to face with Finn. She must really be out of it to not have heard him come up, because anyone who has seen him dance knows that grace is not his middle name.

"Hey Rachel. You look good today."

She felt good today. "Thanks Finn. Did you need something?"

"I thought you might want to go do something tonight-maybe go bowling?"

She actually couldn't help it, her mouth fell open. Was she not just hearing yesterday how he had screwed Santana less than 48 hours ago and now he wants to go out with her? What the fuck was going on? "I'm sorry Finn, but I told you before. I think it's best if we are separate."

"I told you before I don't give up that easily."

"Look Finn, just drop it. My answer is no and will always be no. You need to look elsewhere."

"But what if I don't want to look elsewhere."

"Well word is you already have." Rachel quickly moved around Finn and got lost in the crowded hallway. She was slightly pissed when she heard about Finn and Santana hooking up, but she is furious now that he ruined what was suppose to be an amazing day for her.

* * *

Rachel had managed to avoid most of the other New Direction members throughout the day-she didn't really share classes with any of them and although they had formed a sense of a truce, they really weren't her friends. Friends didn't give each other ultimatums like the one they handed her last week. Besides, she really didn't want anyone else tainting her day. As she made her way into practice she noticed that everyone was already in there except for Mr. Schue. She made her way towards the originally members and took the open seat next to Tina. She nearly let out a sigh when she saw Mr. Schue walk in with his hands full of sheet music-she'd become to hate the time right before practice, she never really felt like she could just hang out and gossip like everyone else did. The only time she didn't mind it was when they had a little jam session, but they hadn't had one of those in weeks.

She really did try to pay attention during practice, but her thoughts kept coming around to Jesse. He was coming over again tonight after his practice was over and she couldn't wait. Someone who truly cares about her and is not related to her, it was new and exciting and she hoped that it never ends. She somehow made it through the rest of practice and speed walked to her car. She unceremoniously threw her pink backpack in the backseat before hoping in and speeding home.

* * *

Rachel could only watch through hooded eyes as Jesse gathered his clothing from around her room and got dressed. After all of her years of dance she thought she was toned and flexible, but after the last couple of hours she has muscles screaming in protest that she never knew she even had. After dressing he leaned over and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll leave you to get some rest-it looks like you could use some." Rachel could only respond with a dreamy smile as she gathered enough energy to sit upright.

"Let me just grab my robe and I'll walk you out and lock up behind you."

She tied the sash as she climbed down the stair behind Jesse. Just after he stepped through the doorway onto her porch he turned back to her one last time. Unaware of the set of eyes watching from across the street, Rachel reached up on her toes to kiss him one last time before moving back inside the house and shutting the door.

* * *

Thursday proved to be even better than Wednesday for Rachel because she thinks that she is actually, totally and completely in love with one Jesse St. James. Not like the puppy love crush that she had once felt for Finn, but a butterflies in the stomach, can't wipe the smile off your face in love with him. Although the little love high she had been riding all day landed with a crash when she walked into the practice room five minutes early to find Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie waiting for you.

"We know that's you're still with St. James, Berry, despite the fact that you told Finn that things were over. Our previous ultimatum still stands. So, will we be informing Mr. Schue of our imminent resignation from New Directions?" Kurt asked as he fixed his bangs.

"There's no need for all of you to go to the trouble-I'll take care of it. I quit." She turned around and walked right back out of the door she had just entered though. It wasn't until she got about half way down the hall did it really sink in that she had quit Glee. And not sorta quit like she did when she was part of Cabaret, but she actually quit Glee-the only thing that she had until a couple of weeks ago. She took a deep breath when nearly every fiber of her being was telling her to turn around and tell them she was just joking, but she thought of why she was quitting and a little piece of calm wedged it's way in the middle of all her crazy and she just kept moving to the parking lot.

Faced with an afternoon without Glee, Rachel was sure what to do and somehow she found herself driving towards Carmel. Now that they weren't exactly rivals or anything Rachel figured that it wouldn't matter whether she went to their practice or not. She quietly made her way through the lobby of the auditorium and was just about to open the doors to the actual auditorium when she heard a couple of the members of Vocal Adrenaline talking.

"I don't know why Shelby is pushing us this hard-it's not like we're even going to have any competition at Regionals. Shelby's got Jesse taking care of that freak Rachel Berry so New Directions is nothing to worry about now."

Rachel debated about standing and listening to the rest of the conversation because they surely can't be talking about what she thought they were, but the dizziness and nausea that enveloped her forced her to back away and run back to her car. It took four times to try to get her key in the ignition. She took a deep breath as she waited to turn out of the parking lot-the last thing she needed now was an accident.

* * *

As she pulled into her garage she said a quick prayer that her fathers were still out of town because she knew there was no way to explain the tears that were cascading down her face and the near hysteria she was starting to feel come on. She ran into the house and made it just to the bathroom before she threw up. She's been used before (can anyone say Finn) that feeling wasn't new, but to be used by someone who had meant so much to her-that caused a feeling that she would never wish upon anyone. She washed her mouth out before heading towards her room. She was part way up the stairs when her usual level-headedness returned and she turned around and made it back to the garage. She pulled out her backpack and purse from her car and made her way back to the kitchen. She pulled out the brand new tub of Starbucks Mocha Frappuccino ice cream and a spoon-because right now she didn't give a flying fuck about her vocal chords, it's not like she had a Glee club to be the star of anymore or a talented boyfriend to sing with.

As soon as she dropped everything in her room she pulled her cell phone out and sent a text to Jesse telling him she had a ton of homework and her partners for a group project were coming over so tonight was a no go. She tossed her phone onto her bed-that should be enough to keep him away tonight-later she's think of a way to tell him off.

* * *

Friday (and thank God it was Friday) morning Rachel removed the necessary textbooks from her locker, still lost in the thoughts of the previous day. She was pulled out of her little reverie when Finn placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything okay Rachel?"

"Yeah of course why wouldn't it be?"

As if here day couldn't get any worse Santana made her way next to Finn. "Cause you look like shit Manhands."

"Rachel?" He questioned again after she still didn't answer.

"Bangs. I'm thinking of getting some, but if I don't like them it takes a bit for them to grow out and do I really want to go through that whole awkward growing out the bangs stage?" Well what was she suppose to say-turns out my boyfriend was really just playing me because I am apparently too much of a loser to have anyone besides Jew-Fro want me?

Finn ignored her comment, he never got the whole big deal with girls and their hair anyways, was it really that tough of a decision to make? "You need to come back to Glee. Sectionals are only three weeks away and we really need to start practicing hard. I'm sure we can work out something with the rest of the club so that you can still see Jesse and be a part of New Directions."

"Sorry Finn, but I think it's just best for me to not be in Glee for the moment. I'm sure you can all manage-it's not like anyone is irreplaceable." She shut her locker and made her way to her next period using every acting skill she could scrounge up to not cry in front of anyone because apparently she was easily replaced in just about everyone's lives. She completely bypassed her History class and headed straight out to the parking lot to do a very un-Rachel thing-ditch the rest of the day. As soon as she got into her dark blue Mini Cooper she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her hair stylist-sure the whole bang answer had really been a quick (and bad) lie, but she thinks it might actually be the answer. Surely a makeover could get her out of this funk-Dad and Daddy's credit card will definitely be getting a workout this afternoon. When Luc answered she explained the situation to him and after hearing him yell something along the line of 'Hallelujah, it's about time' to the other stylists at the salon he told her that he would fit her in during lunch. When she hung up she realized that she was smiling for the first time today-what was it about gay hairdressers? They always have the best personalities!

Five hours, bangs, and twenty-two shopping bags later, Rachel felt better-whoever said that retail therapy was the best kind of therapy was an absolute genius!

* * *

Hope you liked the update! I was _this_ close to putting a bit of St. Berry smut in here, but I think I'm going to keep that for the very end-what better way to end?! I only plan on there being around 3-5 chapter left depending on where exactly I break them up.

And as always-please review!!!


End file.
